Kira Nerys (mirror)
| Gender = female | Birthplace = | Born = November 2343 | Died = January 2377 | Affiliation = Klingon-Cardassian Alliance | Icon1 = | Mother = (deceased) | Father = (deceased) | Marital Status = single | Occupation = Alliance officer | FinalAssign = Intendant of Bajor (2375-2377) | PrevAssign = Intendant of , commanding officer of (ca. 2370-2372) | Rank = intendant | altimage = Kira and the Intendant.jpg | altcaption = The Intendant and her primary universe counterpart, Major Kira Nerys. }} In the mirror universe, Kira Nerys (2343-2377) was a female who served as the Intendant of during the late 24th century. In 2370, she was the commanding officer of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance outpost , which was in orbit of Bajor. Her first officer, Gul , plotted to kill her, in the hope of succeeding her as Intendant, on numerous occasions but these plans came to nothing. Kira was also known to have had romances with , and . Biography Chief of security Prior to becoming Intendant of Bajor, she served as chief of security for her predecessor, on Terok Nor. While in this post, she helped Dukat conceal his affair with her mother, . ( ) This led to Dukat developing an unhealthy obsession with Intendant Kira in later years. ( |Saturn's Children}}) 2369 thumb|left|Intendant Kira in 2369 By 2369, Kira had become the Intendant of Bajor. ( ) Her many enemies ranged from her first officer, , to members of the Bajoran Chamber of Ministers who supposedly "advised" her. In reality, she virtually ignored the Chamber, which angered some of the ministers immensely. At least a dozen of them, if not more, wished to dispose of her and ascend to the position of intendant themselves. ( ) Shortly before her encounter with her primary universe counterpart, Intendant Kira was elected Overseer of the Alliance during a conclave on , giving her authority over trade matters and placing her directly beneath Regent . The appointment drew the ire of Intendant of , who encouraged First Minister to assassinate Kira. Winn's associates in hired to assassinate Kira, unaware that she was an agent of the Obsidian Order. On orders from her superior, , Hansen revealed the plans to Kira and subsequently assassinated Winn on her behalf. ( ) 2370 In 2370, she encountered Major Kira Nerys and Dr. Julian Bashir from the primary universe when the two crossed over to the mirror universe. She related to Kira the story of James T. Kirk's visit to their universe in 2267 and how had followed Kirk's advice and began to preach reforms of the Terran Empire, leading to its takeover by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Intendant Kira was later betrayed by Sisko who helped Major Kira and Doctor Bashir to escape. ( }}) 2371 In 2371, Kira encountered Commander Benjamin Sisko when he was brought to Terok Nor by . Believing him to be "her" Sisko, the Intendant was duped by him, long enough for him to convince to join the Terran Rebellion. ( }}) 2372 After the Rebellion captured Terok Nor in 2372, the Intendant was captured. Captain Sisko visited her in the brig, and attempted to convince her to tell him a way of delaying Regent Worf's ships. She did so, telling him their sensors could be fooled by warp "shadows". Intendant Kira was later freed by , although she killed him on the off-chance that he would reveal her escape to the rebels. She was then able to escape from the station and sought refuge on Bajor. ( ) 2374 Kira, with Bareil Antos, instigated a plan to steal a Bajoran orb from Deep Space 9 in 2374. Intendant Kira was prevented from doing so by Major Kira Nerys. ( ) 2375 Kira was later captured again - this time by the Alliance - and incarcerated on the Regent's flagship, the . In 2375, she was able to escape once more, after the cloaking device was sabotaged by Rom. ( ) Several days later, however, her escape pod was detected and retrieved by a Klingon vessel. While she was in no way responsible for Worf's capture by the Terran Rebellion, she provided an easy scapegoat for the Klingons. She was taken to on , became the sex slave of , Worf's successor as Regent, and was routinely humiliated by him over the course of several months. To add insult to injury, Martok insisted on referring to her as "Intendant" to emphasise her significantly reduced status. In order to undermine the authority of Intendant , the Regent had Kira sent to the Negh'Var, which Ro was using as her flagship and which the Alliance had seemingly recaptured in the intervening months, to serve as the Intendant's adjutant. Although her position was officially that of a low level bureaucrat, she was still treated as if she were a slave and was housed with the other slaves aboard the Negh'Var. As part of her duties as Ro's adjutant, she reviewed reports of the theft of a large quantity of kelbonite (a refractory metal which is capable of interfering with sensors) and various items of missing equipment and material, all emanating from within a five lightyear radius of the Trivas system. By placing these disparate reports in context with one another, she correctly determined that the Terran Rebellion had captured the abandoned Alliance ore processing station , which was located in the Trivas system, and was using it as a shipyard. Furthermore, the rebels had stolen the kelbonite in order to prevent Alliance vessels from detecting their activities and launching an attack on the station. She took this information to General but he dismissed her concerns and took no action, leading Kira to believe that he was afraid to act without the support of Ro. Kira then realised that she need to cultivate an ally who was not aboard the Negh'Var and contacted Captain of the , the younger brother of the disgraced former Regent Worf. After convincing him that his concerns were well justified, she persuaded him to allow her to accompany him during the attack on Empok Nor. Kira's plan proved to be a complete success as the rebel forces at Empok Nor were overwhelmed by the Ya'Vang s attack within less than an hour. After Ro was convicted of treason against the Alliance by the Bajoran Parliament and turned over to the Klingons to face a war crimes tribunal, Kira was re-appointed Intendant of Bajor. Her first act was to promote Kurn to general and place him in command of the Negh'Var, which became her flagship. In the aftermath of the attack on Empok Nor, the rebel generals and were taken prisoner aboard the latter's ship the Capital Gain. Although she killed Zek almost immediately by stabbing him in his carotid artery, she took great pleasure in torturing Bashir over many months. She claimed that she owed him as he had tortured her while she was a prisoner on Terok Nor following its capture by the Terran Rebellion in 2372. ( |Saturn's Children}}) 2377 She was able to offer Martok sexual favors in exchange for the Klingon battle cruiser, the Negh'Var. The Regent let Intendant Kira use his beloved Klingon 9th fleet to attack Sindorin. In order to gain use of the fleet, however, Kira had to tell Martok much of her overall plan of conquest. Intendant Kira met her end in January 2377, when she was killed by the Iliana Ghemor of the primary universe. Ghemor then assumed her identity. ( ) The of the mirror universe, an agent of the Terran Rebellion, had been assigned to assassinate the Intendant. However, she abandoned this assignment and travelled to the primary universe when she learned that her counterpart was planning to discover the Bajoran wormhole in the mirror universe and thereby become the Emissary of the Prophets. ( ) Appendices Appearances * }} * }} * * }} * }} * * * * |Saturn's Children}} * * Connections External link * category:mirror universe characters category:alliance personnel category:bajorans category:2343 births category:2377 deaths category:slaves